


Original one-shots

by Vivi53



Category: None - Fandom, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi53/pseuds/Vivi53
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots i wrote in my spare time. Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Original one-shots

Goria ran down the hall, her eyes shut tight as the screaming continued. The walls began to shake, vibrating with angry shouts, yells. Stumbling, she ran to the nearest room and ran in, her eyes wide as she collapsed on the bed, tears threatening to fall. She flinched as a soft hand began to rub her back, soothing her. Someone whispered something, but it was undeciphered against the constant yelling- constant, never ending screams of anger, of rage-

“Glory? Glory, are you alright?” the person whispered. Wisps of dark auburn hair brushed her face as the other leaned down, her brown eyes concerned. “I-I’m okay, Ellie.” Gloria whispered. Elise didn’t look convinced before flinching as a long bang could be heard from the living room. Mitchell looked at her worriedly as she flinched even harder, the banging becoming too loud to ignore. Gloria stared in shock as the room began to spin as more crashes could be heard.

~~ She was hiding  ~~ she was lying down,  ~~ she wasn’t safe anywhere  ~~ she was supposed to be safe here,  ~~ The room was covered in blood  ~~ the room was covered in gray wallpaper,  ~~Elise was bent over a body.~~ Elise was beside her, eyes wide as her hands pressed against her ears, tears flowing freely.  ~~ Mitchell grabbed her hand, covered in blood, about to drag her away,  ~~ Mitchell placed a hand on Elise’s shoulder, trying to comfort the younger twin.  ~~ “We have to go!”  ~~ “You’re okay” 

~~ “But we have to at least try to save him!” ~~ “It’s going to happen, I’m scared-”

~~ “It’s too late. He’s gone.” ~~ “I know. You’re okay”

~~ “No... Lucas…please don’t leave us.”  ~~ “It’s so much, I-”

~~ “We have to go!”  ~~ “Shhh, everything is going to be okay.”

“ ~~We’re not leaving our brother behind!” Elise screamed, looking panic-stricken. “We have to! C’mon! We have to leave now!” Mitchell cried back. He grabbed the other’s arm and picked Gloria up, before running into a field of fire.~~

Gloria shut her eyes tighter as the memories surfaced, more tears building in her eyes. She pressed her body against her older sister, sobbing. Mitchell, hugged her tightly. “It’s okay. It’s all going to be over soon. We’ll see Lucas again. Just hold on tight.” He said. But his eyes were sad, betraying the amount of pure terror held within him. 

_ “You’re okay.” _

And the world was fire once again.


End file.
